I'll Never Understand Him
by harvest cleric
Summary: Hao had always hated the human holidays. Except this one Valentine's Day.


**:3 Valentine's present to my onee-chan, Garnet-chan. X3 Meep I hope she likes it.**

**I'll Never Understand Him**

February 14th. What a pointless day. All those pathetic humans and their mass-produced holidays. Honestly now. Is there a point?

I'll never understand. Why must they celebrate everyday? Everything gets crowded and places are always busy. People are frantically purchasing things. For what purpose? Give chocolate today and tomorrow it'd be like nothing ever happened. Really now. Is there a point?

Since today was going to be so boring, I decided to stay in my apartment. My team was with their families. So I was alone. Not that it bothers me. I'm used to it. But I should do something productive. I don't want to seem lazy like those filthy fat humans. So I guess I'll just walk in the park.

I walk outside. It's disgusting. Couples everywhere. It just makes others feel bad doesn't it?

Makes me think. Can I ever be with someone? Heh. Probably not. No one would ever have feelings for a monster like me.

Upon reaching the park, I walk on a bridge and rest my head on my head; leaning on the railing. It was cold today so I clutch my coat.

"It's cold, ne?"

"Aa" … wait. Who was that? Turning my head slightly, I see him. Yoh. My little twin brother. He was carrying a white box. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that fiancée of yours?"

He shrugged. "Ah… we're having a party and it's a bit noisy. I wanted to go somewhere quieter."

"Whatever" He has his reasons. I look at my reflection and then at his. I never noticed, but we look much alike. The only difference is the hair. Maybe because I'm not around him much that I don't really stop and realize, like it or not… we are brothers. When I am around him, I go on about taking his soul.

"I wanted to invite you. But I have no idea where to find you. You move around too much" he laughed. He wanted to invite _me?_

"Why?" I ask. It's probably a joke. "I treat you horribly. Why on earth would you want me there with you?"

Yoh laughed again. "Because you're my brother, Hao. We're brothers. I don't care if you want my soul. I want _you _with _me_"

I couldn't respond to that. I just looked back at the water.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I got you something! I know you don't like holidays, but I wanted to get you something." He handed me the box he was holding earlier. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he smiled at me.

I hesitated before opening. I couldn't believe it. He got me something. I was too shocked. Slowly slipping the red ribbon, I took the lid of the box off.

"Oh my…" Speechless. I was utterly speechless. It was a red rose. It was just a flower, but nevertheless it was wonderful.

"I'm sorry it's not much, but it's all I can afford" he lifted a hand behind his head.

I don't understand him. After all I have done to him, he _still_ got me a present. I don't get it. Why is he like this? How can he be so for forgiving? He considers me family while I belittled him.

"Yoh…" my eyes soften. Why does my heart hurt? I have never received anything from anyone.

"Yeah?" His smile… makes my heart melt. Its beautiful and… captivating. I don't why I feel this way **now**, but all I know is that I want to be with him. For one moment.

I slowly walk towards him and embrace him, holding him close. Surprisingly, he hugged back. Like he wanted that to happen.

"Arigatou, Yoh" For the first time ever, I was able to say that word.

"Daijoubu Hao" He looked at me with the same black eyes I look at him with. Why would he be so forgiving- so nice to me?

I take one of my gloves off that wasn't holding the rose and lift his face up. Slowly, I lock my lips with his in a kiss. My head was screaming no, but my heart lead me. How I suddenly changed thought of him was beyond me.

His hand came up and held the hand that was holding the rose. His warmth was something I never felt before, but wanted. I never knew what warmth someone could give another person. Yet… why me? Wasn't worth asking now. I wanted to enjoy while I can.

When air became necessary, we broke it off. But we never left each others arms. Feeling his heartbeat against mine felt nice.

"I just realized… I didn't get you anything" Which I did, indeed forget.

"You already gave me something, Hao" He laughed. He certainly did that a lot.

"Hmn?"

Looking up at me, he smiled sweetly. "You gave me my first kiss" His face was pink.

After hearing that, mine did too. Yoh was an unique person. The way he thinks puzzles me. Why would he be so kind? I'll never understand him.

**:3 Meep this is late. XD;; forgive me. Hao is soo OOC its sickening, Love ya onee-chan! **


End file.
